


Drabble Drabble Drabble

by AverageMarvelBitch



Series: Stony Shorts [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Proper tags inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMarvelBitch/pseuds/AverageMarvelBitch
Summary: Just some Stony (and other ships, probably) drabbles I write in my spare time.1. Steve had always wanted to grow old.2. A despicable crime has been committed and Thor shall have his justice!3. It takes some time for Tony and Bucky to warm up.4. An accidental "I Love You" in the elevators causes a lot of trouble (and a happy ending)!





	1. Growing Old

**Author's Note:**

> Angst / No Happy Ending

Steve had always wanted to grow old.

He was once a very sick child. He had had every single disease in the book. It had honestly been a miracle that he survived long enough to reach adulthood. Back then, amidst the violent coughs and the fever and the nausea, he wished with all his heart to be given the chance to grow old. And, for some reason he could not fathom, the universe had given him the chance to grow.

Then he was a soldier, fighting a war for those who could not fight. As a soldier, he knew death was always just around the corner. Even with the serum, Steve knew he wasn’t invincible. He knew in his heart one day death would come for him. And he had thought, that day as the plane got closer and closer to the ground, that his time had finally come, and he mourned the fact that he would never grow old.

Then he woke up in the future and thanked the universe for giving him yet another chance. With his shield in hand, he joined Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and fought to protect the people against all sorts of evil. And after every battle, he would thank heaven for being alive.

And so, age came. It came slowly, but surely. The serum lost it’s strength and soon after the aching bones arrived, bringing with them the tiredness of old age. Still, he didn’t mind. He had always wanted to grow old. And he embraced the changes with little complaint. There was only one thing that bothered him: his fading memory.

As the days went by, it became harder and harder to remember the things that mattered the most. That beautiful smile directed at him every morning throughout so many years. Those eyes, always full of happiness and love. It became hard to remember those things. The feeling of calloused hands on his face and body, once a fond memory he could recall with ease, became a whisper in the storm.

Sometimes, he would sit on his couch and stare at the picture frame for hours, desperately trying to commit every detail to memory. The tears would fall as he forced himself to remember every word said, every promise made, every touch exchanged, every loving embrace.

Because his Tony was gone. And his memories of him were all Steve had to keep him going.

Steve had always wanted to grow old. He just never thought he would have to do it alone.


	2. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Avengers has committed a despicable crime and Thor shall have his justice!

_Meanwhile, in the Avengers Group Chat._

 

**Thunder Thighs:**

 A VERILY DESPICABLE CRIME HAS BEEN COMMITTED

  **America’s Ass:**

What’s happening? Should we suit up? Tony and I didn’t hear the alarm!

  **Thunder Thighs:**

There is no need to change into our battle gear, Captain, for the trial shall be held here and now.

  **Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

What trial?

  **Hawkman:**

Okay, who gave Thor the pot brownies again?

  **Thunder Thighs:**

The problem does not lie with the delicious chocolate treat with mind numbing properties this time, my friend. Someone has eaten the last bag of the cheesy greatness and the bag belonged to me. I demand justice!

  **Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

Someone ate your last bag of Cheetos and you’re mad?

  **Thunder Thighs:**

Aye.

  **Hawkman:**

Can you guys hear Tony laughing? I swear to God I can hear Tony laughing.

  **America’s Ass:**

Yeah, we’re in bed watching Game of Thrones and he can’t stop laughing. Hold on, he’s getting his phone.

  **The Mechanic:**

Thor! Pal! You live with a billionaire! I already asked FRIDAY to order some more, so relax, it should be here in 15 minutes.

  **Thunder Thighs:**

It is not about the food, man of Iron, it is about the betrayal. I have been betrayed by one of you, the ones I call friends, and now I must have justice or our bond of friendship will be broken forever.

**Hawkman:**

Wow, that’s a whole lot of feelings over a bag of Cheetos.

  **Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

And it’s not even the good Cheetos. It was flaming hot chipotle ranch.

  **Hawkman:**

THE FUCK those are the best ones!

  **Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

I prefer Doritos.

**The Mechanic:**

EVERYONE prefers Doritos.

  **Hawkman:**

I don’t.

  **The Mechanic:**

Everyone IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS prefers Doritos.

  **Thunder Thighs:**

Enough of this. I must know which one of you is guilty of this heinous crime!

  **Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

Barton likes those. Maybe he did it.

  **Hawkman:**

WHAT? THE FUCK I DID NOT EAT THE CHEETOS

  **Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

All evidence points to the contrary.

  **Hawkman:**

WHAT EVIDENCE? You’re the one who knew exactly what kind of Cheetos it was. I bet you only said they’re terrible so Thor would think you’re innocent. SHE IS A SPY, GUYS, she _knows_ _how to lie_.

  **America’s Ass:**

Aren’t you also a spy, Barton?

  **Hawkman:**

I got nothing.

  **The Mechanic:**

Look, this is ridiculous and I want to get back to cuddling my super soldier boyfriend and watch innocent people be decapitated by an incestuous queen. Can we get this over with? Just confess already.

  **Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

That’s a classic tactic of shifting the blame, Stark. Pretending to be in a hurry, bored with the whole thing, and asking for the guilty to confess when, in reality, the guilty party is you.

  **America’s Ass:**

Tony did not eat those Cheetos.

  **Hawkman:**

Maybe YOU ate them, Cap.

  **America’s Ass:**

I did not eat the Cheetos, Barton.

  **Hawkman:**

Why? Because you’re all strong and brave and here to save the American way?

  **America’s Ass:**

Because I hate those things. They’re not food, they just seasoned cardboard.

  **The Mechanic:**

And that’s coming from the guy who lived through the Great Depression, Barton. _The Great Depression!_

**Hawkman:**

So maybe YOU did, Stark. Nat is right, you’re trying to shift the blame.

**The Mechanic:**

Should I remind everyone that Barton is known to steal things from the fridge?

  **Hawkman:**

Bitch, please, tell me ONE THING I’ve stolen from the fridge!

  **The Mechanic:**

My chocolate cake.

  **America’s Ass:**

My orange juice.

**Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

My Mac and Cheese.

**Thunder Thighs:**

My pop tarts.

  **Hawkman:**

I said name ONE, you fuckers

  **Thunder Thighs:**

The man of Iron speaks the truth. You are a known thief.

**The Mechanic:**

Also, he was in the circus!

  **Hawkman:**

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Not everyone who’s from the circus steals, asshole.

  **The Mechanic:**

Did you?

  **Hawkman:**

I want a lawyer.

  **Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

Just confess, Barton. Accept your punishment and move on.

**Thunder Thighs:**

Aye. I promise justice will be dealt swiftly and almost painlessly.

  **Hawman:**

DUDE I DID NOT EAT THE CHEETOS

**Always Hangry:**

Hey guys, I just left the conference. Reed was here, Tony, and he asked about you.

  **The Mechanic:**

That freaking numnuts. Hate that guy.

  **Always Hangry:**

Wow the group has almost a hundred messages! What were you guys talking about?

  **America’s Ass:**

Someone ate Thor’s last bag of Cheetos.

  **Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

Barton ate Thor’s last bag of Cheetos.

  **Hawkman:**

I DID NOT EAT THE CHEETOS.

  **Thunder Thighs:**

Someone has betrayed me, my love, and I shall have justice!

  **Always Hangry:**

Thor, honey, YOU ate the last bag of Cheetos last night in bed. Remember? We were watching Hercules and we ran out of popcorn so you got that instead.

  **Thunder Thighs:**

Oh.

**The Mechanic:**

Well, this is awkward.

  **Itsy Bitsy Spider:**

Sorry, Barton.

  **Hawkman:**

FUCK YOU GUYS I’M JOINING THE FANTASTIC FOUR.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, leave comments, don't leave me hanging! D:


	3. It Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time for Bucky and Tony to warm up to each other.

It takes time.

It takes months before Tony and Bucky can even stay in the same room together without fighting.

It takes even longer for them to keep a conversation without throwing a thousand different - although very creative - insults at one another.

It takes more than a year for them to start a cautious but very real friendship.

It takes exactly two years for them to become good friends. They have lunch together, they watch movies together and they prank each other on a weekly basis.

Steve knows everything is alright now. He knows Tony and Bucky are pretty much brothers now.

Which is why he doesn’t even blink when he walks into the living room and finds Bucky on the ground, desperately trying to fight his own mechanical arm, which seems to have gained a life of his own and is trying to hit Bucky in the head again and again and again. Meanwhile, Tony has his phone in hand, chanting “why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself”. Natasha is on the couch nearby, reading a book, and Clint is beside Tony, laying on the floor, holding his stomach as he laughs with tears in his eyes.

Steve just looks at the scene.

“Hacked his arm again?”

“Why are you hitting yourself… Yes… Why are you hitting yourself…”

“Cool. I’m getting pizza, anyone in?” He asks as he walks towards the kitchen.

“PEPPERONI FOR ME”, Bucky screams, still trying to stop his own arm from hitting him.

Just a few moments later, he heard Bucky’s triumphant scream and Tony’s terrified one from the kitchen, followed by a lot of running.

Yeah, everything was alright now.


	4. Accidental Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story based on this https://acachette.tumblr.com/post/185885289560/full-disclosure-i-saw-this-as-a-tweet-yesterday-as

It had been a good mission. No casualties, minimal destruction of public and private properties, and no life threatening injuries. Overall, a very good day for the Avengers.

The quinjet had barely touched the ground when Steve jumped out of it, looking around for Tony, who had decided to fly the suit home instead of joining his teammates. He frowned when he found the suit, but no Tony.

“He’s probably changing. Didn’t he have that big meeting with Ross today?” Natasha helpfully offered, walking alongside Clint. Steve merely pouted, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

“Oh no, here comes the American pout, hide the children!”, Clint joked, earning a very pointed slap on the arm from Natasha.

Steve ignored him. “Come on, let’s debrief with Hill and be done with it”.

They took the elevator and met Maria Hill in Conference Room 2, where she was already waiting for them. The Avengers spent the next forty minutes talking about everything that had happened during their mission, from the minute they had set foot on the small village in Algeria to help T’Challa to the moment all Doom bots had been defeated and they finally left in the quinjet, leaving some very thankful locals behind.

When the debriefing was finally finished, each Avenger went their separate way: Clint, Natasha and Thor going to the cafeteria for some food while Bruce went to the Labs to meet Dr Cho. Steve, however, decided to look for Tony, hoping they could maybe have some late lunch together.

He took the elevator, promptly asking FRIDAY to please take him down to where Tony was. When the doors opened once more, he looked up to see the engineer coming his way. He was wearing a gray suit, minus the jacket, with a light blue shirt and… a purple tie. Not any purple tie, but the one Steve had given him for Christmas. The Captain smiled, unable to stop himself. Tony suddenly noticed him and smiled back, waving his hand and making a gesture for Steve to hold the elevator.

Steve watched as Tony walked towards him, head slightly down, hiding the lower part of his face. His heart suddenly started to beat much faster and the blonde felt like a teenager with his first crush. He’d noticed that things had been slowly changing between him and Tony lately. The flirting felt more real instead of some sort of playful joke. Their eyes would meet more often across the room and the smiles they exchanged seemed to last longer. Maybe Steve was seeing things that weren’t really there, maybe his unrequited love for Tony had finally driven him crazy, but still… He couldn’t help but consider that there was a very small possibility that Tony might feel the same way for him.

Tony finally made it to the elevator, sending Steve a smile that made his legs feel like jelly. And then, just as the doors closed, Tony touched his right ear slightly and uttered the words that Steve had been dying to hear since their friendship had started.

“I love you”.

Steve turned, eyes wide in surprise. Then, his eyes became soft and he smiled at Tony, feeling lighter than he’d ever felt in his entire life.

“I love you too. God, Tony, I’ve loved you for so long”.

Tony turned to him, hand still touching his right ear, gaping at his best friend. Then, he smiled.

“Uh, Rhodey, I’m going to have to call you back”.

And that was when Steve finally noticed the earpiece in his ear. He felt his face burn with shame, eyes wide as he quickly looked at the doors, ready to bolt out of the elevator as soon as they opened.

“So, you love me”, Tony said, still smiling like a mad man.

Steve, having no other option, decided to come clean. They had been friends for so many years. He knew Tony would let him down gently. He had prepared himself so many times for this moment. It was time. “I do. I do love you, Tony. I have for a long time”.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I didn’t want to put you in that position”, he explained, looking down.

“Oh, I have at least eight positions I most definitely want you to put me in”, Tony replied. Steve looked up very suddenly, not believing what he was hearing. “I love you too, you idiot. I’ve been in love with you since I was like 15 and I got that Captain America poster. And let me tell you, that poster saw some very disturbing stuf…”

Tony didn’t manage to finish his sentence, though. Steve slammed his mouth on Tony’s, who, after a moment of surprise, pushed back with just as much enthusiasm, gripping the blonde’s hair as if his life depended on it, pulling him even closer. He felt Steve’s hands on his ass and yelped through the kiss when the taller man lifted him in one quick motion, pressing him against the back of the elevator. Tony embraced Steve’s waist with his legs, moaning as they got even closer. They were both so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the soft  _ping_  of the elevator.

Natasha and Clint blinked, watching the scene before them, the red head with a raised eyebrow while the archer nodded, as if resigned. They continued to stare until the elevator doors closed once more, Steve and Tony still too lost on each other to actually notice anything.

“So, stairs?”, Clint asked, turning to Natasha.

“Yeah, okay”.


End file.
